leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokétch Company
|map=Sinnoh Jubilife City Map.png }} The Pokétch Company (Japanese: ポケッチカンパニー Pokétch Company) is a known for the development and manufacture of the Pokétch and several of its applications. It is headquartered in the northwestern section of Jubilife City, Sinnoh. The company's motto is: In contrast with the Silph Company from Kanto and the Devon Corporation from Hoenn, which have developed numerous items for s, the Pokétch Company is relatively small and actually started as a hobby of the owner, who made what he liked before the business grew to its present state. In the games The Pokétch Company headquarters has three floors and serves as residency for the president of the company and his family. When the arrives in Jubilife City, the president is conducting a promotional campaign in which s may receive a Pokétch free of charge if three s with Pokémon trivia questions can be found around the city, and Coupons collected from each of them by correctly answering said trivia questions. He will also give new Pokétch applications out to the player as they earn more Gym Badges. The Pokétch accepts third-party applications from developers who have been given approval by the Pokétch Company. In fact, a based in Sunyshore City has created three apps: , , and . Items mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch Co. President after obtaining the |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch Co. President after obtaining three Badges|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch Co. President after obtaining five Badges|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch Co. President after obtaining the |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} In the anime In the , and visited the Pokétch Company headquarters in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, shortly after arriving in Jubilife City. They headed there once they learned from Landis, the son of the Pokétch Co. President, that the Pokétches they had obtained were . During their visit, they were informed that the company was withdrawing its merchandise from local stores due to a distribution of fake Pokétches. They also learned that a new model capable of measuring the friendship between s and was in the works. Eventually, the group discovered that was behind the fake Pokétches as part of their latest scheme to steal Pokémon, and so and her foiled their plans. It was revealed in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! that the Pokétch Company is a sponsor of the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest, a competition organized by the Pokémon Fan Club and covered by the Sinnoh Now crew. The event is broadcast on television and, during commercial breaks, advertisements for the Pokétch are exhibited. While visiting the Snowpoint City in Classroom Training!, the group met Jeremiah, a sales representative for the Pokétch Company who decided to start his own after becoming motivated by the enthusiasm of his customers. In this canon, Pokémon Coordinators are the company's . Dawn and her rivals Zoey and own models of the Pokétch and Top Coordinator has appeared in a magazine advertisement for the product. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures , the Pokétch Company appeared in Pokétchs and Campaigns. was taken there by the Pokétch Co. President to assist in a promotional campaign he was conducting and convince potential customers to buy a Pokétch, despite the fact that Diamond knew very little about the device. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寵物小精靈錶公司 |zh_cmn=宝可表公司 神奇寶貝錶公司 宝可梦表公司 |fr_eu=Pokémontre S.A. |de=Pokétch Gesellschaft |it=PokéKron SpA |ko=포켓치주식회사 Pokétch Jusikoesa |es_eu=Poké-reloj S.A. |pl=Firma Pokétch |vi=Công ty Đồng hồ Pokémon }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Buildings Category:Companies in the Pokémon world es:Poké-reloj S.A.